¿ Las Hermanas cupido?
by Male Li
Summary: No podemos permitir esa boda!-dijo una voz chillona-es cierto nuestro guapísimo hermanito o se puede casar en esa loca con extensiones!-hablo otra voz!-Tienen razón seremos...Las hermanas cupido-todas las hermanas soltaron una gran carcajada con el apodo que les dio su hermana-Hola!...lo se no se me ocurrió otro titulo mejor...pasen, lean y díganme que tal :)/ FB: Mariale Li
1. No lo permitiremos

¿HERMANAS CUPIDO?

_Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor NO ME PERTENECEN, le pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas CLAMP.

_La historia que aquí les presento es mía salida de mi cabecita loca y no permito la copia o plagio ni el mal llamado Adaptación ( osea copiar lo mismo y cambiando los nombres )

_Ahora espero que el cap. les guste, por que si es así habrán mas se los aseguro :)

...

¿HERMANAS CUPIDO?

_Tenemos que detener esto – decía una voz chillona – no podemos dejar que mi hermano cometa el peor error de su vida .

_¡Por supuesto que no! – decía una segunda voz un poco alarmada – ella es una manipuladora y egoísta y..y.. ayyy! ¡ No la soporto cómo es posible que mi hermano diga gustarle esa tonta sin cerebro! .

_Bueno es hombre y además no está ciego-decía una tercera voz pero un poco más calmada que la segunda – hay que admitir que Kazumi es muy hermosa y supo usar su belleza para atrapar a mi hermano.

_Pero no más hermosa que….-dijo una cuarta voz – bueno ya saben quién-termino diciendo -Si…ella era perfecta, estoy segurísima que si no se hubieran separado seria ella su prometida no esa loca.

_Lo sé Faren todas lo esperábamos se veían tan bien juntos – decía Shiefa nostálgica – pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano Shaoran regresaría a hacerse cargo de todo.

_Si eso ya lo sabemos todas, prácticamente fue arrastrado hasta aquí – dijo Feimei un poco molesta – durante las primeras semanas no quiso hablar con nadie. Pero también supo apoyarnos en su momento.

_Pero si ella estuviera aquí… - dijo Futtie – no habría boda, mi lindo hermanito dejaría a la loca esa, se casaría con ella y viviría felices para siempre – finalizo con la mirada soñadora.

_Hay hermana tú siempre viendo todo como un cuento – dijo Shiefa – pues no va a ser tan fácil como eso.

_Shiefa tiene razón es más complicado como parece – dijo Faren– ellos no se han visto desde que tenían 16 años, eran unos adolescentes, ahora han pasado 8 años desde entonces y hay que tener en cuenta que ellos aun no aceptaban o se percataban de sus sentimientos hacia el otro.

_Pues entonces los obligamos a darse cuenta y ya… aunque la distancia también es nuestra enemiga – dijo Futtie con pesar

_Aunque los medios son nuestros aliados – dijo Feimei que hasta el momento había permanecido callada .

_¿Medios? ¿Qué medios? –preguntaron las tres hermanas a la vez.

_Con nuestros contactos e influencias todo se nos haría más fácil – dijo Feimei como si fuera obvio.

_¡Un momento! ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que estamos diciendo? – dijo Shiefa dándose cuenta de lo que estaban planeando – nosotras no podemos así sin más cambiarlo todo, y si ella ya tiene a alguien en su vida y si tiene novio o está casada y si tiene hijos, no podemos encontrarla y decirle _"hola ¿nos recuerdas? somos las hermanas del chico que te gustaba en tu adolescencia y queremos que estés con él y se casen porque creemos que su prometida es una tonta, egoísta y loca" ._

_Es cierto, no podemos hacer que su vida cambie así como así además no sabemos si ya tiene novio o está casada. No sabemos nada sobre ella – dijo Feimei con decepción en su voz.

La sala que en estos momentos se encontraban se quedo completamente en silencio. Las cuatro hermanas ya no sabían qué hacer, ellas adoraban a su hermano, siendo este el último, ellas siempre le daban grandes demostraciones de cariño pues el siempre seria aun a sus 24 años su pequeño, lindo , serio y poco sociable hermanito menor .

_Hey! – dijo Feimei rompiendo el silencio de la sala - como ya dije nuestros contactos son nuestros aliados – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa - solo hacemos algunas llamadas y listo.

_Y eso de que nos sirve – dijo Shiefa– para que hacer llamadas.

_Hay hermana pero si eres lenta – dijo Feimei burlesca – para contratar ehh…como decirle para que me entiendas… un detective privado, así el nos dirá todo sobre ella, hasta que le gusta desayunar por las mañanas ¿entiendes ahora? ¿Entienden todas ahora?-dijo pues se había percatado de que las demás tampoco habían captado la idea.

_Pero y si ella no es lo que esperamos, que haremos – pregunto Futtie– y si al crecer cambio y ya no es como la dulce niñita que conocimos.

_Bueno eso no lo podemos saber, nosotras no la vemos desde que ella tenía 14 años y en ese tiempo ella era una niña de lo mas adorable y muy linda. No creo que así nomas se vuelva mala y fea – finalizo Faren con una sonrisa

_Faren tiene razón, ella no pudo haber cambiado tanto así como así – dijo Feimei muy alegre por lo que estaban por hacer – nosotras tenemos que evitar que nuestro guapísimo hermano se case con esa loca sin cerebro.

_Si!, en nuestras manos está la felicidad de nuestro hermano – continuo Shiefa emocionada – pero…- dijo un poco pensativo ocurriéndosele algo – y si los sentimientos de ella cambiaron con el tiempo, pues son 8 años ya y si nuestro hermano ya la olvido, es mucho tiempo.

_El primer amor nunca se olvida – dijo Faren– y donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan o ¿no?

_Es cierto, y si no es así ¿para qué estamos nosotras?- dijo Feimei– les daremos un empujoncito nada más y esa loca sin cerebro se irá por donde vino – dijo sonriendo.

_Ok, entonces hare algunas llamadas – dijo Shiefa- será mejor que sea un detective de allá, será más fácil y menos complicado.

_¿Llamaras a un detective de Japón? – pregunto Futtie no entendiendo el punto de su hermana.

_Claro, no voy a llamar a china sabiendo que está en Japón, ¡Presta atención despistada!- dijo Sheifa un poco exasperada, ella era la más concentrada de las cuatro hermanas – se supone que está en Japón o bueno si es que no viajo, pero no creo.

_Bueno entonces así quedamos, ¡que emocionante! Evitaremos una boda, salvaremos a nuestro lindo hermanito de esa loca y haremos que se reencuentre con su antiguo amor-dijo Futtie alegremente – suena de película – termino riendo a carcajadas.

_Solo esperemos que todo salga bien – dijo Faren

_Saldrá bien, somos las súper hermanas o no - dijo Futtie

_Saben a veces creo que parecemos menores que Shaoran– dijo Shiefa

Y así era pues a pesar de que Shaoran era el menor de todas, con su serio semblante y altura parecía el hermano mayor. Con la muerte de su padre el tuvo que regresar a su país a hacerse cargo y estudiar la carrera de administración pues su padre era dueño de unas empresas de publicidad que habían alrededor del país no solo de China sino de muchos países mas, además de algunos pequeños negocios que tenia. Con la prematura muerte de su padre, Shaoran tuvo que madurar y hacerse cargo de todo y eso implicaba irse de Japón donde había hecho una amiga muy especial.

Shiefa Li con 32 años de edad, Feime Li con 30 años, Faren Li con 28 años y Futtie Li con 27 años; Shiefa y Feime ya estaban felizmente casadas mientras que Faren y Futtie seguían en la soltería. No es que nadie se fijara en ellas pues ambas eran muy hermosas, Faren con su larga cabellera castaña brillante que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y sus lindos ojos color marrón oscuro y Futtie con su lindo cabello castaño hasta los hombros y sus ojos color marrón oscuro, pero según ellas aun no encontraban a la persona para ellas.

_Si pero nadie nos quita de que él es el menor, aunque sea serio y todo pero con un gran corazón – termino diciendo Feimei

_Bueno entonces manos a la obra chicas y recuerden ni una palabra de esto a nadie mucho menos a Shaoran ok – dijo Shiefa

_Ok- dijeron las tres hermanas.

_Si las investigaciones del detective son satisfactorias entonces la traeremos aquí, diremos que teníamos ganas de reunirnos ya que no la veíamos desde hace años y ya que nosotras estamos de vacaciones queríamos mostrarle la ciudad– dijo Feimei

_Solo espero que esto funcione hermanas – dijo Faren– pues no creo que quiera irse de su país así como así no creen.

_Lo sé, pero hay que intentarlo, Kazumi no puede casarse con mi hermano ella está loca además que es una interesada de lo peor solo quiere la fortuna de las empresas – dijo Shiefa

_Bueno pues entonces pondremos la excusa de las vacaciones que tenemos en la empresa – dijo Futtie

_Pues bueno – dijo Shiefa levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba- así quedamos yo haré las llamadas y ustedes dos – dijo señalando a Faren y Futtie– vigilen a mi hermano y a la loca está claro manténganse al tanto de todo.

Shaoran al aun no ser casado vivía con su madre y sus dos hermanas quienes por ser aun solteras también vivían con su madre.

Ieran Li, madre de los cinco Hijos era una mujer muy conservadora y tradicional, pero muy buena y con un corazón muy grande. Al morir su esposo se hundió en una gran depresión que solo la pudieron sacar sus hijos quienes estuvieron con ella apoyándola en momentos tan difíciles para la familia. Ella, mientras su hijo aprendía lo necesario para poder hacerse cargo de las empresas era ella quien tomo el lugar de su esposo hasta que Shaoran pudo hacerlo por su cuenta.

_Si – dijeron las señaladas

_Somos como…..Las hermanas Cupido- Hablo Faren

Todas las hermanas soltaron una gran carcajada al apodo usado por su hermana.

_Bueno entonces nos vemos, hablare con el detective, no creo que el trabajo tome más de tres semanas así que las mantendré al tanto de todo – dijo Shiefa con lagrimitas en los ojos por la risa que soltó.

_Bien entonces yo también me voy – dijo Feime mirando su reloj –Lautaro está por llegar a casa, será mejor que me retire.

_Si claro no queremos que mi cuñadito se enoje verdad hermana- dijo Futtie con una sonrisa picara.

A Feime se le subieron los colores al rostro y dijo un adiós bajito retirándose de la sala donde minutos antes conversaban. Las tres hermanas restantes empezaron a reír a carcajadas por la actitud de su hermana pues rara vez se sonrojaba, era algo que pagarían por ver.

_Bueno entonces adiós les cuento luego como salió lo del detective, adiós – dijo Shiefa despidiéndose.

Así las dos hermanas se quedaron en el salón hablando de cosas triviales pero con la emoción de lo que vendría más adelante.

...

Notas de la Autora :) :_

_Bueno espero que el capitulo les halla gustado ya que me esforcé bastante en hacerlo ( enserio no se de donde salio todo eso ) ya que aun soy nueva en esto y no quisiera hacerlo mal...se que tengo muchos errores pero poco a poco y con su ayuda y sus buenas criticas se que mejorare cada vez mas...Si me quisieran comentar algo háganlo tienen la libertad de hacerlo ya que se que es para mejorar :)

Cualquier sugerencia ya saben quien soy

Male Li para ustedes :)


	2. Conociendo mas

¿LAS HERMANAS CUPIDO?

_Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor NO ME PERTENECEN, le pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas CLAMP.

_La historia que aquí les presento es mía salida de mi cabecita loca y no permito la copia o plagio ni el mal llamado Adaptación ( osea copiar lo mismo, cambiando los nombres )

_Ahora espero que el cap. les guste, porque si es así habrán mas se los aseguro

CAPITULO 2: ************************************************** ********

_Sabes creo que eres muy anticuada- decía su amiga – eres un peligro para la moda, solo mira eso, mis ojos no pueden observar tanto horror- decía con cara de terror fingida

_Hay Tomoyo pero que exagerada eres, esto no se ve tan mal – dijo la chica con simpleza.

_¡Que no se ve tan mal!- repetía Tomoyo incrédula - por Dios Sakura pero eso se ve terrible, es que acaso no quieres tener novio, vestida de esa manera, no se ve lo realmente hermosa que eres amiga, tan solo mírate, siempre andas con un gran suéter y faldas hasta las rodillas o unos jeans que usaría mi abuela – decía Tomoyo – cualquier día de estos quemare todo esto y así yo estaría en paz.

Tomoyo y Sakura, ambas de 24 años de edad eran grandes amigas desde el jardín de niños y primas por parte de sus madres. Ellas eran inseparables, siempre una al lado de la otra en las buenas y en las malas. Estuvieron juntas siempre hasta que fueron a la universidad pues tomaron diferentes carreras; Tomoyo de diseño, pues era muy creativa y siempre desde pequeña diseñaba ropa para su prima; Sakura, tomo la carrera de periodismo, pues siempre fue muy curiosa además de que estuvo en el club de periodismo en la secundaria y sus columnas eran muy buenas y divertidas según el cuerpo estudiantil quien las leía.

_No te atrevas Tomoyo Daidoji, no te lo perdonaría—se asusto Sakura.

_Te haría un favor amiga, me lo agradecerás—hablo con suficiencia Tomoyo .

_Sabes que se me está haciendo tarde para el trabajo y ya sabes con lo de las vacaciones por verano tengo que dejar todo listo y ordenado así que nos vemos más tarde Tomoyo.

_Si claro, lo dices para librarte de todo lo que te tengo que decir con respecto a tu ropa de abuelita – Hablo Tomoyo con semblante enojado nada propio de ella.

_Ya Tomy, ya te dije que no se ve tan mal—Lo dijo con un puchero que su prima no se pudo resistir.

_Hay esta bien , nos vemos más tarde entonces—dijo Tomoyo más relajada.

Diles que debieron llamar antes—dijo un hombre imponente con cabellos castaños ojos color ámbar y semblante enojado, y eso no le quitaba lo apuesto—La reunión con el grupo Cheng será para la próxima semana ya que tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

_Pero Señor Li, dijeron que es urgente—Hablo con nerviosismo la joven secretaria, hablar con su jefe cuando está enojado era un suicidio para ella.

_Ya hable, tan solo llámelos y dígales mi decisión—dijo un poco irritado ya el empresario.

_Como usted diga Señor Li—se resigno la pobre secretaria.

Shaoran Li, Joven empresario de 24 años de origen chino dueño de Empresas Li y millonarios negocios alrededor del mundo, su vida antes de cumplir los 17 fue pacífica y llena diversión para él, y llena de _amor_ algo que él no admitiría en voz alta. Tras la muerte de su padre el tuvo que regresar a su País y hacerse cargo de las empresas, estudiar lo necesario para ser un gran empresario como lo fue en vida su padre Hien Li.

Pero ahora a pocos meses de casarse con la mujer adecuada , según él, se sentía más estresado que nunca. Sus hermanas no la querían y era muy consciente de eso y su madre respetaba su decisión de casarse con ella aunque al parecer también estaba en desacuerdo. El sentía gran atracción sexual hacia Kazumi Ko y sabía que no había mujer mejor que ella para ser su esposa ya que ella lo apoyo en los momentos más difíciles y no se separo de él desde ese entonces. La conoció en el funeral de su padre se le acerco y le dijo que todo estaría bien—eso le recordaba tanto a su querida amiga.

Ella al pertenecer a una familia poderosa pero no tanto como los Li, estaba con su familia en el funeral de su padre dando las respectivas condolencias al igual que otras familias.

Al pasar el tiempo y los años, le fue inevitable no gustarle esa mujer no era ciego ya que esa hermosa adolescente se había convertido en una atractiva mujer a los ojos de cualquier hombre, con su hermoso cabello rubio y sus ojos celestes y un cuerpo deseable Shaoran Li callo en sus redes .

Una noche en donde se reunieron varias familias adineradas aunque no tantas ya que fue una reunión privada en casa de los Ko, Kazumi se las ingenio para poner una droga en la copa de vino de Shaoran y así llevárselo a la cama lo cual le resulto exitosamente, a la mañana siguiente de el acto carnal ella se puso en el papel de víctima alegando no recordar nada.

Shaoran al ser un caballero y no siéndole indiferente a la mujer le propuso una relación a la cual Kazumi acepto rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa.

Y así comenzó su relación, la cual fue de maravilla al ser la mujer muy complaciente y continuando con los actos sexuales los cuales satisfacían a ambos jóvenes.

Shaoran no sabía que detrás de esa mascara de buena mujer se escondía una persona avara y muy superficial la cual se las ingenio para terminar casada con él.

_Mi amor, Shao!—se escucho desde el marco de la puerta una voz chillona con tinte meloso.

_Kazumi, com… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de la mujer que se sentó en sus piernas sin inhibición alguna, tomándolo del cuello para luego bajar sus manos con uñas pintadas de rojo por su pecho bien trabajado acariciándolo, mientras el castaño acariciaba sus piernas sin que el corto vestido rojo se lo impidiera y así siguieron por unos minutos más hasta que el oxigeno les falto a ambos separándose con la respiración agitada.

_Kazumi que sorpresa, creí que estarías de viaje hasta mañana—hablo Shaoran con la respiración agitada.

_Es que creí que me extrañarías y aquí estoy mi Shao—hablo una vez más con voz melosa acariciando su pecho.

_Y si que te extrañe—dijo acariciándole el trasero mientras ella aun seguía sentada en sus piernas.

_Y yo a ti—dijo Kazumi con una sonrisa ladina la cual Shaoran no noto al estar el ocupado con su cuello.

Minutos después la oficina se lleno de gemidos de placer de parte de la pareja los cuales aprovecharon que era hora del almuerzo de todo el personal para satisfacerse mutuamente—esa relación era más sexual que emocional.

La mujer sentada en sus piernas ahora sin el vestido y sin el sujetador trataba de sacarle la camisa al apuesto chico mientras el besaba su pecho desnudo—Kazumi era interesada pero no ciega, el chico al ser apuesto despertaba en ellas muchos deseos sexuales lo cual hacia tan fácil su trabajo—y acariciaba sus piernas frenéticamente, la chica al sacarle la camisa beso y lamio su pecho bien trabajado—Shaoran Li era poseedor de un cuerpo que cualquier mujer quisiera tener—mientras Shaoran ahora le sacaba las bragas y las lanzaba lejos—el solo quería satisfacer ese deseo que tenia por ella –Kazumi ya le trataba de bajar los pantalones mientras Shaoran la acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él y así inicio ese desenfrenado choque entre ellos durante largos minutos hasta que se escucho como ambos llegaron a un placentero orgasmo.

Minutos después ellos salían de la oficina ya cambiados con dirección a algún restaurante en donde pudieran almorzar.

Está claro que la relación que mantenían es solo sexual—pero eso Shaoran no le tomaba mucha importancia.

….

_Sakura!—gritaba un joven apuesto para ser escuchado por la chica.

Sakura tan distraída como ella sola escucho el tercer grito del muchacho y volteo para ver quien la llamaba. Valla su hermano tenía razón, es muy despistada.

_Oh!...Akira que tal, estaba a punto de salir, ya sabes me dieron al fin vacaciones— finalizo con una sonrisa.

_Solo quería preguntarte si querías tomarte un café conmigo esta tarde o algo—hablo sonrojado el muchacho.

_Akira lo siento pero saldré con Tomoyo esta tarde, mi mejor amiga,¿ la recuerdas verdad?

_Si claro, bueno entonces será para la próxima—se escucho decepción en su voz.

_Claro—finalizo con una sonrisa

Sakura Kinomoto, con 24 años de edad trabajaba en uno de los mejores periódicos de Japón al ser ella muy creativa no se le hizo dificultoso encontrar empleo ya que su desempeño era muy eficiente.

Era no muy alta, con cabello largo castaño claro casi rubio con ondas en las puntas y con unos impresionantes y hermosos ojos color verde jade y una figura envidiable, atractiva para cualquier hombre a pesar de la ropa que usaba.

A su edad no tenía una relación, era una chica tímida en esas cosas, su único amor se había ido a otro país para ya no volver a verlo y lo peor de todo, jamás le dijo lo que sentía por él.

Vivía en la ciudad de Tokio con su Padre y su hermano en otro departamento aparte quienes la apoyaban en todo, ella adoraba a ambos incluso a su fastidioso hermano sobreprotector quien había también propiciado a que no tuviera novio ya que a cualquier hombre que se le acercaba lo espantaba, así es, no solo era por ella el no tener novio.

Era sencilla y muy humilde, e ahí que su mejor amiga la fastidiara por su ropa, no le gustaba gastar tanto y tampoco usar extraordinarias prendas pero eso su amiga no lo comprendía, aunque tuviera el dinero para hacerlo ya que en el trabajo le iba muy bien.

Ya en la tarde se encontró con su mejor amiga la cual la arrastro literalmente al centro comercial.

_Sakura Kinomoto, iremos y compraremos ropa para ti ya que iremos de vacaciones y no permitiré que uses esos jeans tan horribles—hablo Tomoyo, cuando se trataba de ropa se ponía muy seria.

_Pero Tomoyo ni siquiera sabemos a dónde iremos.

_Iremos a un lugar donde haga mucho calor y poder usar los hermosos vestidos que tengo en mente para ti.

El rostro de Sakura no tenia precio, a ella no le gustaba usar vestidos ni mucho menos tener mucho calor, así que se resistió con todas sus fuerzas pero como siempre Tomoyo gano.

_Está bien Tomy además ya se está haciendo tarde y tengo que ir a casa que tal si primero decidimos a dónde iremos y después compramos la ropa que necesitamos— dijo su último recurso, ya que aun no habían decidido a dónde irían.

_De acuerdo te salvaste por hoy pero no será así siempre eh.

_Tomoyo tenemos 2 semanas para planear el viaje, recuerda que nos dieron 2 meses de vacaciones lo cual es bastante tiempo, no hay prisa.

_Está bien, nos vemos mañana entonces

_Si tomy nos vemos

Ambas amigas se despidieron, acordando verse al día siguiente

_Oh Dios tengo que llegar a casa, papa debe estar preocupado—decía Sakura un tanto preocupada.

La castaña caminaba entre las calles un poco entrada la noche pero a cada paso que daba se sentía un poco insegura, como si alguien la siguiera de entre las sombras. Siguió caminando un poco más deprisa pero aun con la sensación de que alguien la seguía, la cual había sentido toda la mañana pero que no había comentado nada a Tomoyo para no preocuparla.

Al fin había llegado al departamento que compartía con su padre, pero no aun así se le había quitado esa sensación de ser espiada, entro un poco insegura al edificio mientras que un hombre salía de entre las sombras con una cámara fotográfica y una pequeña libreta en sus manos.

_Excelente, al fin la encontré, con esto podre empezar mi investigación—Hablo el hombre mientras desaparecía entre las calles.

….

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

_Bueno este capítulo fue para explicar las vidas de nuestros castaños favoritos, lo sé no estuvo tan interesante pero prometo que el próximo capítulo se reirán de las ocurrencias de las hermanas Li.

_Y siiiiii se me salió mi lado perver chicas jejejeje…y habrá más.

_Si tienen algunas sugerencia pues no duden en preguntar y las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas ya que me ayudaran a mejorar.

Male Li para ustedes :)


	3. locos planes

**¿HERMANAS CUPIDO?**

_Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor NO ME PERTENECEN, le pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas CLAMP.

_La historia que aquí les presento es mía salida de mi cabecita loca y no permito la copia o plagio ni el mal llamado Adaptación ( osea copiar lo mismo y cambiando los nombres )

_Ahora espero que el cap. les guste, por que si es así habrá mas se los aseguro :)

...

**¿HERMANAS CUPIDO?**

**Capitulo 3**

El ambiente se sentía muy pesado en la sala de una hermosa mansión, mientras cuatro pares de miradas chocolates se posaban sobre un sobre grande aun cerrado color blanco que se encontraba sobre una mesa hecha de caoba hermosamente tallada, aquel sobre contenía lo que para ellas era de vida o muerte.

Ya dos semanas habían pasado desde que contrataron a un investigador privado para que haga el "trabajito" y les de información sobre la que seria su salvadora y desplazaría a la rubia falsa. Todo dependía de ese sobre, la felicidad de su querido hermano y su misma tranquilidad.

Si ese sobre no era lo que ellas esperaban pues sus locos planes se vendrían abajo, no es que fueran a secuestrar a la castaña y la obligarían a casarse con su hermanito mientras mandaban al manicomio a la rubia con implantes, NO! Aunque no era una mala idea tampoco y extrañamente esto se les paso a todas por la cabeza.

Por favor que sea lo que esperamos – pensaron todas al unísimo mientras se miraban entre ellas para ver quien seria la que por fin tomaría el sobre para terminar con la angustia.

_Bueno ya basta, abrirán el sobre o no—hablo fuertemente Futtie

_Yo creo que ya es hora, ya no aguanto la angustia—hablo también Feimei

_Y si no es lo que esperamos, que haremos—dijo Faren preocupada

_Pues hallaremos otra manera, no nos quedaremos sin hacer nada – hablo decidida Shiefa

_Es cierto –grito Futtie – nuestro guapísimo hermanito no puede estar con la rubia falsa y nosotras nos encargaremos de eso, así el sobre no salga positivo para nosotras.

_Señoras y señoritas Li, ¿desean algo de tomar?

_No gracias Wei, estamos bien – afirmo Shiefa

_ Entonces con su permiso.

Wei Wang, mayordomo y hombre de confianza de su querido padre, fue su gran apoyo para la familia Li cuando ocurrió la tragedia. Cuido y guio a Shaoran no dejándolo caer ya que el lo cuido desde que tenia pañales y ahora que se va a casar sentía una gran nostalgia. Wei apoyaría en todo a su joven Shaoran, como el le dice, pero eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con aquella boda, esa mujer no era de su agrado y sabia que no era la adecuada para el.

Si tan solo estuviera la señorita—se lamento—pero ahora era imposible.

_Gracias Wei – dijeron todas mientras el desaparecía por el corredor hacia la cocina.

_Ahora si Shiefa ábrelo ya.

_Esta bien Feimei tranquila – dijo abriendo el sobre

_Que hermosa esta - chillaron todas juntas, ya que el sobre contenía varias fotografías de la bella joven

Una risa se escucho y después de eso fue acompañada de otra mas, Faren y Futtie reían y miraban las fotografías

_Que les pasa ahora, se volvieron locas – les regañaron las otras dos hermanas

_Tan solo mira como se viste Feimei, lleva ropa de abuelita, no recuerdo eso en su adolescencia – respondió mientras seguía riendo

_Bueno si pero eso no es problema, aquí la ayudaremos en todo.

Las otras dos hermanas no pudieron evitar contagiarse de la risa y así todas empezaron a reír muy divertidas. Era cierto, llevaba puesta ropa de abuelita pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar, ellas arreglarían ese pequeño detalle eso era seguro y la forma en que lo harían no seria nada normal y eso también era seguro.

_Esta bien ya basta, a lo que vinimos chicas – quiso sonar seria pero la voz se le quebró.

_Ya basta, Shiefa tiene razón a lo que vinimos.

_Comencemos, ya vimos las fotografías ahora la ficha de información adjunta

No pudieron evitar los nervios mientras Shiefa abría el sobre y sacaba la información que necesitaban.

_Ok, Sakura Kinomoto – empezó a redactar Shiefa – japonesa, vive en Tokio, de 24 años, trabaja en el mejor periódico de Tokio y… – no pudo terminar.

_Shiefa lee lo que nos importa – se desespero Futtie.

_Ya estaba en eso hermana – dijo con fastidio – aquí dice estado civil – dejo una gran pausa mientras sus hermanas la miraban con esperanza – SOLTERA – Grito fuertemente emocionada.

Todas empezaron a gritar de emoción y a abrazarse como locas como si hubieran ganado la lotería y fueran millonarias, aunque ya lo eran.

_Chicas leeré las observaciones – hablo fuertemente para que la escucharan y todas guardaron silencio otra vez, sabían que aunque en su estado civil sea soltera eso no significaba que no tuviera novio, aunque con esa ropa de abuelita no era muy seguro.

_Observaciones: Sakura Kinomoto es la mejor en su trabajo y gracias a ello le dieron unas vacaciones de 2 meses que esta planeando con su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidoji, aunque no tienen un destino asegurado lo que si es seguro es que busca un ligar muy caluroso para pasar el verano. Actualmente no tiene una relación, pero hay un hombre que la pretende, aunque ella no muestra mucho interés en el además de la amistad.

_Ok, ahora si podemos seguir con el secuestro y los demás locos planes chicas

_Nada de secuestro hermana, algo podría salir mal

_Pero y si la secuestramos, la obligamos a que se case con nuestro hermanito, y no creo que se resista mucho, les ponemos mucho afrodisiaco en las bebidas y nos dan muchos sobrinitos, se imagina a sus hijos, serian tan lindos, ah! Y la rubia sin cerebro la mandamos al manicomio por loca y falta de moda, quien le dijo que un vestido dorado queda con sandalias rojas de tacón que HORROR – dijo Futtie

_Es cierto – afirmaron todas – que delito.

_Pero no podemos secuestrarla, por mas tentador que sea la idea, las cosas como ya dije no saldrían bien y ¿afrodisiaco? De donde sacaste eso – dijo extrañada Feimei

_Oh! Es que lo vi en una película romántica, se confundían y tomaban afrodisiaco en lugar de sus bebidas y tienen un bebe hermoso que los unió y se casan, no es una linda casualidad—hablo con estrellitas en los ojos Futtie.

_Tu siempre tan romántica, pero no les pondremos afrodisiaco, al menos no por ahora – dijo misteriosa Faren

_Al parecer todas tienen locos planes en mente, y eso me gusta.

_Pues si Shiefa todas tenemos locos planes, ya te olvidaste que somos las hermanas Cupido – rio Faren y así la siguieron las demás, aun no olvidaban aquel nombre que les puso Futtie.

_Pero aquí dice que planean un viaje de dos meses y que lo hará con su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidoji la linda niña que hacia ropa chistosa ¿recuerdan? – pregunto emocionada Futtie.

_Pues claro, jamás olvidare los vestidos de gatito que hacia – rio Feimei

_Es cierto, ella también se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de ambos, era muy observadora.

_Pues claro que lo era Faren y eso me da una idea – sonrió Shiefa

_Que idea hermana.

_Que no se dan cuenta, están planeando un viaje de vacaciones y que buscan un lugar caluroso, que mejor lugar que Hong Kong para pasar sus vacaciones y además Tomoyo desde que recuerdo quería que ellos estuvieran juntos – hablo como si fuera obvio.

_Shiefa eres brillante – hablo emocionada Faren

_Pues claro que si hermana – hablo con suficiencia Shiefa.

_Shiefa estas diciendo entonces que hablemos con Tomoyo, y si se niega, recuerden su pasado con ya saben quien – dijo preocupada Feimei.

_Feimei, no creo que valla a negarse, ella quería que estuvieran juntos además quien mas que ella para ayudarnos. Tenemos que intentarlo, aquí en la ficha tenemos los números de teléfono de ella, Sakura y sus familiares y amigos mas cercanos, este investigador es muy bueno.

_Pues claro, solo es el mejor investigador de todo Japón.

_Esta bien hagámoslo, ya nada se interpone en nuestro camino, solo la loca pero la quitaremos sin problema – afirmo Futtie.

_Ni creas hermana, Shaoran no la ama pero si la aprecia mucho y sabes que el esta decidido a casarse con ella, para el Kazumi es la mujer mas buena de todas y todo por que estuvo con el, a propósito claro, ella sabia perfectamente lo que hacia.

_Es cierto no será fácil hermanas.

_Con Sakura y la ayuda de Tomoyo todo será mas fácil Faren – afirmo Feimei

_Ok, el plan será este: Llamamos a Tomoyo, le contamos nuestros planes..

_Si, las invitaremos a Hong Kong de vacaciones.

_Haremos que Sakura se reencuentre con nuestro hermanito.

_Y les daremos un gran empujoncito a ambos con la ayuda de Tomoyo ya que ella conoce mas a Sakura que nosotras – Termino Feimei

_Si, Shiefa tu te encargas de la llamada y convencerla de nuestros planes – dijo Faren

_y ustedes se encargaran de arreglar todo para su viaje y su llegada – dijo Shiefa.

_Pero y si no acepta – dijo Futtie preocupada.

_Claro que lo hará hermana, claro que lo hará – dijo Shiefa con una misteriosa sonrisa que a sus hermanas les pareció extraña, ella haría lo que fuera por su hermano.

No solo quitarían de en medio a la rubia tonta si no que también armarían una boda en un día si fuera necesario, no permitirían que su hermano sea infeliz solo por Kazumi y de eso se encargarían ellas mismas.

JAPON…

_Sabes Tomoyo, no tengo un buen presentimiento de este viaje.

_De que hablas Sakura, todo saldrá bien hasta puedes encontrar al amor de tu vida en este viaje – dijo en tono pícaro.

_Tomoyo pero que dices – dijo como tomatito, la misma Sakura.

_Solo digo que talves conozcas a alguien especial

_Ni siquiera sabemos a donde iremos aun Tomoyo.

_De eso me encargo yo, del viaje y de esa fea ropa – dijo burlona.

_Que tiene mi ropa.

_Nada, en años anteriores querida.

_¡TOMOYO!

_Esta bien, solo piensa en lo mucho que nos divertiremos y que talves encuentres a alguien para ti amiga

_Sabes lo que pienso de eso Tomy.

_Sakura ya pasaron 8 años de eso y lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir adelante.

_Lo se, lo único que lamento es nunca habérselo dicho.

_Lo se pero eso no hubiera cambiado las cosas, el tenia que irse de una o de otra manera.

_Lo se y tienes razón.

_Claro que si, quien mas yo hubiera querido que todo salga bien entre ustedes, hubiera hecho lo que sea.

_Lo se Tomy y te lo agradezco, pero el hizo lo que tenia que hacer y yo lo comprendo muy bien, yo huera hecho lo mismo – dijo con nostalgia la castaña.

Así pasen mil años jamás lo olvidaría, el al ser tan famoso y conocido en el medio económico por sus empresas salía mucho en TV, que guapo estaba, daría lo que fuera por regresar el tiempo y poder decirle mis sentimientos pero aunque se los huera dicho eso no hubiera cambiado nada, el igual se huera ido, era lo que tenia que hacer. Solo espero que este viaje sea para mejor y que cambie mi vida estoy decidida a hacer todo lo que no hice cuando tenia 17, estoy decidida a ser feliz de nuevo; y valla que acertada estaba ese viaje si que le iba a cambiar la vida para siempre y nada mas que de una manera muy extraña y con cuatro cupidos como testigo de ello, si son cuatro locas cupido….

**NOTAS DE UNA MUY ADVERGONZADA AUTORA:**

_Chicas quiero pedirles mil disculpas por la demora, se que dije en el anuncio anterior que publicaría cada domingo pero la mala suerte me asecha muy de cerca, lamentablemente mi laptop esta totalmente bloqueada con todo y el capitulo 3 que hice, este capitulo esta reescrito ya que no se pudo sacar ningún archivo de mi maquina y para poner la cereza del pastel se me va el internet. De verdad lo siento mucho pero ahora se me ha hecho muchísimo más difícil escribir e tenido que recurrir al lápiz y papel para este capitulo. Lo que hice fue escribir el capitulo en un cuaderno para después pasarlo a la compu que es de mi hermana (quien no sabe que la estoy usando si no me mata ) para poder publicarlo, de verdad siento mucho la demora y estoy en exámenes, aquí en Perú para ingresar a una universidad nacional hay que dar un examen en el cual postulan muchos chicos entre ellos yo para poder seguir una carrera universitaria. Y yo no puedo pagar una privada así que estudio para ingresar a una nacional, la mejor de mi ciudad. Así que en eso estoy full …. Por eso no pude hacer esto antes imagínense que hice el capi en horas de clase. Agradezco los review que dejan, los aprecio mucho y me animan a seguir y sigo repitiendo que no dejare la historia eso NUNCA y ya tengo el cap 4 a la mitad así que no creo demorar mucho en publicar el sgte capitulo. Gracias por su comprensión

_Ahora el capitulo: Las hermanas Li tienen muchos planes locos en donde esta incluida nuestra querida Tomoyo, ¿ustedes creen que ella las ayudara?...Sakura presiente cosas extrañas sobre el viaje y valla que esta en lo cierto, con las hermanas Li no se sabe menos con los planes que tienen…y en el sgte cap. Viene Shaoran y alguien mas adivinen quien falta. Y que creen que será lo primero que harán las hermanas Li tal ves sea….. Sigan el sgte capitulo y verán

Male Li para ustedes


	4. Planes en marcha

¿HERMANAS CUPIDO?

_Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor NO ME PERTENECEN, le pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas CLAMP.

_La historia que aquí les presento es mía salida de mi cabecita loca y no permito la copia o plagio ni el mal llamado Adaptación ( osea copiar lo mismo y cambiando los nombres )

_Ahora espero que el cap. les guste, porque si es así habrá más se los aseguro :)

...

¿HERMANAS CUPIDO?

Capitulo 4:

Algo malo se venía, lo sé, lo puedo sentir; no es normal que mis hermanas estén tan tranquilas y menos por la noticia de mi boda, con eso creí que planearían cosas como secuestrarme o algo parecido.

Bueno tal vez recapacitaron y vieron que mi decisión era la mejor y …¡Por supuesto que no! Son mis hermanas por Kami ellas deben estar planeando algo y estoy seguro que no será nada bueno para mí.

Desde la muerte de nuestro padre se volvieron mucho más sobre protectoras y eso que antes lo eran mucho. Kazumi estuvo conmigo en esos momentos difíciles y años después me confeso, justo después de haber despertado juntos en la cama, sus sentimientos algo que yo no puedo corresponder, mi corazón se quedo en Japón y al parecer no quiere regresar.

Pero ya basta de recuerdos tristes, me casare en unos pocos meses les guste o no a mis hermanas o a mi madre o a Wei, mi querido amigo Wei, el nunca estuvo de acuerdo, nunca lo dijo pero solo me bastaba ver su expresión cada vez que me ve con ella, desaprobación.

_¡Shaoran!—o rayos de nuevo el—mi querido amigo, llevo llamándote varios minutos, estas muy distraído, no me digas que Kazumi te tiene así—me dijo burlón, si ese es mi amigo.

_En primer lugar, cuantas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar a mi oficina y en segundo lugar ¿Tú crees eso? – lo dije como si fuera obvio

_En lo primero, si toque pero como estas en las nubes no escuchaste y por eso entre y en lo segundo claro que no, estás hablando conmigo recuerdas, te conozco perfectamente y sé que ella jamás te dejaría con esa cara de tonto.

Eriol Hiraguizawa, mi mejor amigo y a quien le tengo mucha confianza y aprecio, el sabe todo mi pasado en Japón, el estuvo alli. Es mi amigo y mi mano derecha en el trabajo lo quiero pero a veces me dan unas ganas de estrangularlo; hay veces en que me saca de quicio y otras en las que me saca de apuros.

Estuvimos juntos en la primaria de Tomoeda, Japón, el sabe toda mi historia en ese país en donde estuvimos hasta hace ocho años disfrutando de una libertad que sabíamos que perderíamos aquí. El sabe de ella y de lo que yo sentía y que jamás se lo dije y no me arrepiento ya que jamás pude regresar.

El se vino aquí conmigo, dejando algo muy importante para él, yo le agradezco tanto haberme apoyado y me siento tan mal por alejarlo de su razón en Japón. Siempre se lo agradeceré, aunque sea un pesado en ocasiones.

_Solo digo lo que pienso – estúpido Eriol, si siempre amigos.

_Me casare con Kazumi, cuantas veces te lo voy a repetir.

_Y yo cuantas veces te voy a repetir que no serás feliz con ella y tu lo sabes.

_Ya te pareces a mis hermanas Eriol, ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso, además tenemos trabajo que hacer.

_Bien, vine porque ya están aquí los ejecutivos para la junta.

_Está bien vamos – este será un día largo, y eso que recién comienza.

-.-.-.

Esto es el infierno, no puedo creer que hayamos recorrido todo el centro comercial, nunca antes vi a Tomoyo tan emocionada por las compras y eso que aun nos faltan varias tiendas. Desde que recibió esa misteriosa visita ya que no me quiso decir quien fue, pues está muy extraña. Es como si hubiera tomado cinco latas de Red Bull y hubiera concentrado toda su energía en comprar todo lo que ve. No deja de hablar del viaje que por cierto ya fijo lugar y que por alguna razón no me quiere decir donde, según ella una sorpresa que me encantara, si claro.

_A comprado desde faldas, vestidos de verano hasta accesorios y sandalias de tacón y todo por partida doble ya que según ella mi aburrida ropa no es para el lugar en donde estaremos.

_Tomoyo pero qué lugar es ese como para comprar todo esto – dije señalando todas los paquetes que teníamos cargando.

_Sakurita, necesitaremos todo esto para el viaje ya verás.

_Tomoyo, no usare nada de lo que compraste, no es para mí y hasta algunos vestidos son muy reveladores además son vestidos como para ir con la reina.

_Pero que dices, todos son perfectos para ti – dijo emocionada

_Que lugar es ese Tomoyo, quiero saberlo

_Lo siento pero es una sorpresa, te encantara y además nos encontraremos con unas viejas amigas_ dijo sonriendo

_No recuerdo tener amigas en otro país tomoyo, ¿Que me estas ocultando? – me exaspere.

Flash Back

Que extraño mensaje, según esta nota unas viejas amigas vendrán a mi departamento para una extraña platica pendiente.

Todo estaba tranquilo, planeaba el viaje que haré con mi mejor amiga que, por cierto ya tengo el lugar, sera en Miami y será estupendo solo faltaba decirle a Sakura, comprar los pasajes y deshacerme de esa anticuada ropa que tiene, ya veré la manera de hacerlo, pero de que lo hago, lo hago.

Pero esa nota que recibí me dejo un poco intrigada, tan solo fue dejada debajo de la puerta y dice que vendrán a las 4 de la tarde y solo faltan algunos minutos para esa hora. Solo espero que sean amigas y no un ladrón el cual podría…. – tocaron el timbre y fui a abrir la puerta.

En cuanto abrí la puerta sentí como cuatro cuerpos femeninos caían sobre mí para después escuchar voces emocionadas las cuales se me hacían terriblemente conocidas.

_¡TOMOYO! – Chillaron cuatro chicas – no sabes cuánto te extrañamos.

_Pero que ust… - hable confundida – Shiefa, Feimei, Faren, Futtie ¿Qué hacen aquí?

_Que manera de recibirnos – hablaron fingiendo un puchero.

_Lo siento pero estoy muy desconcertada ¡HOLA CHICAS! Yo también las extrañe – solté una carcajada.

_Tomoyo venimos por algo super importante, algo en lo que tú nos puedes ayudar – dijo Shiefa muy seria

_¿Yo? Pero en que será y porque yo, además ¿Cómo es que están aquí?

_Venimos en el avión privado de la familia, pensábamos hacer esto por teléfono pero creímos mas conveniente decírtelo en persona – dijo Faren

_Bueno y porque yo—pregunte confundida.

_Eres la única que nos puede ayudar Tomy.

_Y sobre que será – pregunte.

_Es sobre Sakura y nuestro hermano – dijo Futtie

_ ¡Oh No!, esto no me suena bien.

_Por favor Tomy, el se casara con una interesada y no podemos permitirlo.

_Pero el ya es un adulto y sabe lo que hace.

_Pero no lo sabe, esa mujer lo tiene con los ojos vendados.

_Y es mala, sabemos que Sakura es mejor que esa rubia tonta – Futtie.

_Haber si entendí, no quieren que Shaoran se case por que la mujer esa es una interesada y que en su lugar este Sakura – dije comprendiendo la situación.

_Exacto – dijeron todas.

_Pero y si acaba mal, Sakura saldrá lastimada y nadie asegura que sigan sintiendo lo mismo.

_No saldrá mal y de eso nos encargaremos nosotras, y por los sentimientos te aseguro que Shaoran no ama a esa tonta rubia falsa – dijo Feimei muy segura

_Ok, entonces somos un equipo contra la rubia falsa – grite emocionada.

_Sentémonos, sabemos que están planeando un viaje de dos meses y que quieren un lugar soleado—empezó Shiefa

_Como saben eso – dije confundida ya que no lo había mencionado

_Investigamos a Sakura durante un par de semanas, queríamos asegurarnos de que no este comprometida con nadie menos casada – dijo Faren sonriendo

_Pues es cierto, tenemos vacaciones.

_Para realizar los planos tendrán que venir a Hong Kong.

_Lo se pero Sakura no aceptara ir – dije preocupada.

_Entonces dile que será una sorpresa – dijo Futtie

_Nos ocuparemos de los pasajes y todo.

_Y también de la ropa de abuelita de Sakura—rió Futtie.

_¡FUTTIE!—se alarmaron las hermanas—ya hablamos de eso.

_Yo también creo eso—les dije—y se que podremos arreglarlo.

_Pues claro el plan será este …..—y así seguimos por largas horas haciendo los planes para nuestros castaños, nada podría salir mal, su felicidad dependía de eso.

Fin Flash Back

_Te prometo que todo esto es para bien amiga.

_Tomoyo me asustas.

_No hay nada de lo cual asustarse, todo saldrá bien confía en mi

_Esta bien confiare en ti.

_Ok, entonces, sigamos con las compras—caí de espaldas.

_Tomoyo no crees que es suficiente – dije con cansancio

_Nunca es suficiente amiga, serán dos largos meses muy pesados – la mire confundida – por todo lo que nos divertiremos juntas – dijo riendo.

_Tu ganas, pero no usare nada de lo que compraste y es mi última palabra – dije muy decidida – mi ropa está bien para cualquier lugar.

_Si, para un asilo de ancianos – dijo entre diente, la muy fresca creyó que no la escuche.

_¿Como amiga?—dije sarcástica.

_Nada, sigamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo – así me arrastro a mas tiendas por el resto del día.

-.-.-

Es increíble que ya pasaron ocho años de esa despedida, ocho años de haber sido tan feliz y de tener libertad. Para un día tener a una buena chica a mi lado y para el otro no tenerla junto a mi. Desde la muerte de mi padre todo se puso de cabeza, alguien tenia que encargarse de todo y al parecer yo era ese alguien. Aun la recuerdo, su largo cabello castaño, su hermosa figura de diosa y sus bellos ojos esmeralda que tanto me encantaban, tan hermosa y bondadosa con su sueño de ser la mejor periodista algún día y de ser la mejor en su trabajo, esa era o sigue siendo mi Sakura.

_ ¡Shao! Mi amor te estoy hablando – me interrumpió.

_¡As! Si dime Kazumi – dije cansado.

_Te decía que quiero…. – bla-bla-bla, es lo único que escucho desde hace algunas semanas, lo único que escucho es quiero esto, quiero aquello, la boda lo está organizando ella aun cuando faltan unos meses para eso. No la amo pero ella es ¿Como decirlo? ¿Adecuada? Si eso, adecuada para mi además de que me acosté con ella en su casa es lo más apropiado.

_Xiao ¿me estas escuchando? – pregunto un poco molesta.

_Si Kazumi.

_Pues no parece, además te decía que no veo a tus hermanas hace días.

Mis hermanas, por alguna razón que yo aun no se tomaron el avión privado para hacer una visita a unas amigas que no ven hace mucho, ellas traman algo, lo se, estoy seguro. Cuando regresaron dijeron que un par de amigas pasarían las vacaciones en casa y se pusieron a hacer planes en una de las habitaciones donde nadie pudiera escucharlas.

_Viajaron a no se qué lugar con el avión privado.

_Osea que tal vez no estén para la boda – dijo casi con una sonrisa, no la culpo

_No exageres, no estarán allí por meses o eso espero, tanta inactividad por parte de ellas me asusta

_Pues nosotros Tendremos la boda del siglo amor y …. – bla-bla-bla, a esta hora tendría que estar en la oficina pero kazumi me convenció de estar un rato mas en casa juntos ya que "no paso mucho tiempo con ella". Desde hace algún tiempo nos juntábamos, almorzamos y después sexo era lo de siempre; el sexo con ella es bueno, no me puedo quejar, pero cada vez que estoy con ella pienso en otra, si ella, mi diosa de ojos verdes. Todo hubiera sido muy diferente si ella estuviera ahora a mi lado, pero el hubiera no existe, lamentablemente no.

_Se me hace tarde Kazumi, nos vemos después.

_Está bien amor, ¿salimos a cenar en la noche? – dijo melosa la rubia.

_Si claro, nos vemos después – Salí de mi habitación con dirección a mi oficina.

_Wei – llame mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_Si joven – respondió amable

_Ten listo mi auto por favor

_Como usted diga joven Shaoran

_Gracias – sonreí

_Joven también le comunico que sus hermanas ya llegaron.

_Que mis herm…. – no pude terminar ya que tenia a cuatro locas sobre mi y con un mayordomo muy divertido con la escena.

_¡Xiao Lang!—gritaron todas – hermanito que guapo estas te extrañamos mucho – todas sobre mi y emocionadas, eso no era bueno.

_Han estado muy extrañas las últimas semanas, que es lo que están tramando.

_Pero que falta de confianza hermanito—dijo Futtie fingiendo un puchero.

_Se llevaron el avión privado sabrá Dios a qué lugar y sin decir nada – les dije aun levantándome del suelo.

_No te preocupes el avión está en su lugar – dijo Faren sin darle importancia

_Y a donde fueron – dije ya exasperado.

_A visitar a unas amigas – dijeron todas como niñas regañadas, aveces yo parezco el mayor de los cinco.

_Y que amigas son esas, en el helipuerto me dijeron que fueron a otro país y que ustedes ordenaron no decir a cual.

_Eso no es importante hermano – dijo Feimei nerviosa.

_Ya basta Xiao Lang somos adultas y sabemos perfectamente lo que hacemos, tan solo nos tomamos unos días de descanso – dijo Shiefa

_Pues a veces no parecen adultas hermanas, todo menos eso.

_Pero hermanito no paso nada, son amigas que estarán aquí en verano

_Bueno se me hace tarde y …. – por que todo se me tiene que complicar, en ese momento bajaba Kazumi y con lo mucho que la quieren (sarcasmo, sarcasmo, sarcasmo) todo ira sobre ruedas.

_Cuñaditas hace días que no las veo ¿Cómo han estado? – dijo mientras se pegaba a mi cuerpo, eso las enojara, estoy más que seguro.

_Estaremos bien cuando saques tu esquelético cuerpo de nuestro hermano – grito Faren levantando la voz.

_¡QUE DIJISTE! – se altero mi novia

_Que estas anoréxica que no escuchaste, hasta sorda estas—se burlo Feimei.

_Pero al menos no soy una solterona como otras – ellas son cinco y yo solo uno que rayos esperan que yo haga me desespere.

_Prefiero solterona y no zorra – le dijo Futtie.

_Estúpida – se abalanzo sobre Futtie pero yo la detuve antes.

_Basta chicas, ella será mi esposa quieran o no, así que comiencen a tratarla bien – dije molesto

_Pero Shao—dijo Feimei.

_Nada, no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar

_Shao ellas siempre son así conmigo amor – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, pobre.

_Nos vamos – deje a mis hermanas con cara de indignación, ellas deben comprender que Kazumi sera mi esposa y que no pueden tratarla así.

-.-.-.-

_No puedo creerlo de esa zorra, se hizo la victima frente a Shaoran – se indigno Faren

_Y lo ciego que esta Shaoran.

_Es cierto, pero tranquilas eso cambiara pronto hermanas, en dos semanas tendremos a nuestra salvadora y a nuestra cómplice con nosotras – se emociono Shiefa

_Es cierto, ahora tenemos que tener todo preparado para su llegada y también cierto plan pendiente – dijo Feimei.

_ ¡Si!, estoy super emocionada por esa parte del plan – chillo Futtie

_Ok, haremos eso la próxima semana, Tomoyo nos tiene que mandar las medidas y no nos tomara mucho tiempo.

_Esta bien, entonces Shiefa tu encárgate de los pasajes – dijo Faren

_Si, solo haré algunas llamadas y listo.

_Espero que estas dos emanas pasen rápido – dijo Futtie emocionada.

_Yo también hermana, pero mientras tanto tenemos que tener todo listo.

_Si – dijeron todas al unísimo.

-.-.-.-

Mientras las locas hermanas seguían con sus planes, dos personas a quienes un inmenso mar los separaba solo podían tener un pensamiento en mente.

Algo grande esta por ocurrir y no será nada bueno para mí.

Tal Vez para estas dos personas era un mal presentimiento en donde todo saldría mal para ellos, pero en verdad ¿todo les saldrá mal? Tal Vez no, ya que tenían a las hermanas Cupido con ellos aunque con ellas nunca se sabe …

CONTINUARA…..MUY PRONTO

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA….

Se que me e demorado mucho tiempo y lo siento en verdad hago todo lo que puedo para terminar la historia, escribiendo en mis ratos libres o en horas de clase jijijiji pero a pesar de todo no dejare la historia lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a decir NO LA DEJARE. Solo espero que este capítulo les guste yo lo escribo primero en un cuaderno y después lo paso a la computadora ósea doble trabajo pero todo vale la pena gracias a los mensajes de aliento que me mandan algunas lectoras y sobre todo Izzitha-Li (Isamar) GRACIAS! Tú me has ayudado mucho y te lo agradezco en verdad espero seguir siempre en contacto contigo amiga.

Ahora sobre el capitulo: Que tal zorra nos salió Kazumi con hacerse la víctima y el plan para llevar a la salvadora de las hermanas Cupido a China está en marcha ¿Todo les saldrá de acuerdo al plan? Como reaccionara Shaoran cuando la vea y Tomoyo es nuestra linda cómplice pero quien dice que ella no se mesclara con nuestra alocada historia, tal vez ella también tenga su tormento personal, y las hermanas Cupido le puedan dar un empujoncito, quien sabe….. Todo en el quinto capítulo, hasta entonces

Male Li para ustedes…


End file.
